leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Fighting Dojo
|translated_name=Fighting Dojo |location=Saffron City |region=Kanto |generation= , , , , |map=Kanto Saffron City Map.png }} The Fighting Dojo (Japanese: Fighting Dojo) is a former Pokémon Gym located in Saffron City. In the games In Generations I, , and , the Fighting Dojo remains open and hosts s who specialize in . In Generation IV, the Gym Leaders of the Kanto and Johto regions convene here and may be challenged to a rematch. Generation I The Fighting Dojo was first seen in the Generation I games, positioned to the west of the Saffron Gym. In these early games, it was established that the Fighting Dojo and the Saffron Gym once competed against each other to determine which one would be the Indigo League's sixth Pokémon Gym. Due to the type advantage that Saffron Gym's Pokémon had over the Fighting Dojo's Fighting-type Pokémon, Saffron Gym easily won and became the official gym. Although no Badge can be won in the Dojo, the unofficial Gym remains open and continues to accept challenges. Four s test the 's abilities before the player can challenge their master, the Karate Master. The reward for defeating him is a choice between or ; both Pokémon are at level 30. Unlike other Gyms, the Fighting Dojo has a simple design which has not changed much over the generations. Between its appearances from the Generation I games to , the Dojo has maintained a wooden floor with no mazes or puzzles to solve. Pure strength and battle strategy is needed to succeed in here. The two banners on the wall of the Dojo read "Struggle for vengeance!" and "A complicated fracture." Generation II The most significant change in the Generation II games is that only one of the students is left and the Fighting Dojo is, at that time, much like , temporarily closed down. The Karate Master can be found training in Johto's Mt. Mortar. It is in this generation that his name is revealed to be Kiyo (Japanese: ノブヒコ Nobuhiko). At the Dojo, there are two scrolls behind the student that say "What goes around comes around!" and "Enemies on every side!" Generation III pose the same challenge to s as the original Generation I games. The key difference apart from the obvious aesthetic changes is the level of the gift Pokémon, which are now level 25. The Karate Master is erroneously named Koichi (Japanese: タケノリ Takenori) in these games as opposed to Kiyo (Japanese: ノブヒコ Nobuhiko) in Generation II. This is an oversight on part of Game Freak and his name Kiyo was reinstated in . Generation IV For more details on how to rematch the Gym Leaders, see . In , the Fighting Dojo is similar to Generation II. The same student is the only one left and the Karate Master is once again training at Mt. Mortar in Johto. Aesthetic differences aside, the Karate Master is now known as the Karate King. The student at the Dojo also informs the that the Gym Leaders of Kanto and Johto are allowed to use the Dojo to hold rematches with him or her, much like how the Sinnoh Gym Leaders can be found for a rematch at the Battleground in . However, unlike Platinum, the Leaders will not arrive at the Dojo until they have been called on for a rematch. Items Leona|LP=yes|LE=yes|display= }} Pokémon Generation I |type1=Fighting}} |type1=Fighting}} Generation III |type1=Fighting}} |type1=Fighting}} Generation VII |type1=Fighting}} |type1=Fighting}} Trainers Generation I |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RG Blackbelt.png |prize= 925 |name= |game=RGBY |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=2}} | | Generation III |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr FRLG Black Belt.png |prize= 888 |class=Black Belt |name= |game=FRLG |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=2}} | | Generation IV |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Falkner.png |prize= 6720 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=HGSS |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Bugsy.png |prize= 6240 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=HGSS |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Whitney.png |prize= 6960 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=HGSS |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Morty.png |prize= 6840 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=HGSS |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Chuck.png |prize= 7200 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=HGSS |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Jasmine.png |prize= 7440 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=HGSS |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Pryce.png |prize= 7200 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=HGSS |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Clair.png |prize= 7200 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=HGSS |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Brock.png |prize= 6840 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=HGSS |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Misty.png |prize= 7200 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=HGSS |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Lt Surge.png |prize= 6720 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=HGSS |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Erika.png |prize= 6600 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=HGSS |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Janine.png‎ |prize= 6600 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=HGSS |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Sabrina.png |prize= 6360 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=HGSS |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Blaine.png |prize= 7440 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=HGSS |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Blue.png |prize= 11520 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=HGSS |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Generation VII 90px|Coach Trainer|Leona|3,300 TM23 ( )|2|067|Machoke|♀|32|None|125|Electabuzz|♀|33|None|36=チヨリ|37=Chiyori}} 90px|Black Belt|Hitoshi|868 3 s|1|057|Primeape|♂|31|None|36=イワオ|37=Iwao}} 90px|Black Belt|Aaron|868 3 s|1|075|Graveler|♂|31|None|36=タツマ|37=Tatsuma}} 90px|Black Belt|Hideki|868 3 s|1|061|Poliwhirl|♂|31|None|36=タイキ|37=Taiki}} 90px|Black Belt|Mike|868 3 s|1|067|Machoke|♂|31|None|36=ノボル|37=Noboru}} |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSBlack Belt PE.png |size=90px |prize= 952 |class=Karate Master |classlink=Kiyo |name= |game=LGPE |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Post-game 90px|Black Belt|Cheng|106|Hitmonlee|♂|75|Fighting|High Jump Kick|Normal|Feint|36=クンジ|37=Kunji}} 90px|Black Belt|Wong|107|Hitmonchan|♂|75|Fighting|Bulk Up|Electric|Thunder Punch|Ice|Ice Punch|Fire|Fire Punch|36=ツヨシ|37=Tsuyoshi}} Layout Interior design |colorlight= |genI=Fighting Dojo RBY.png |sizeI=160px |genII=Fighting Dojo GSC.png |sizeII=160px |genIII=Fighting Dojo FRLG.png |sizeIII=208px |genIV=Fighting Dojo HGSS.png |sizeIV=256px }} Exterior design |colorlight= |genI=Fighting Dojo Exterior RBY.png |sizeI=96px |genII=Fighting Dojo Exterior GSC.png |sizeII=96px |genIII=Fighting Dojo Exterior FRLG.png |sizeIII=96px |genIV=Fighting Dojo Exterior HGSS.png |sizeIV=105px }} In the anime ]] In the main series Karate Master Kiyo appeared in A Tyrogue Full of Trouble; however, he doesn't seem to be related to the Fighting Dojo in the anime. The Dojo debuted in Pasta La Vista!, where it was erroneously titled as the Pokémon Dojo. It had the slogan "The Strongest Pokémon at the Pokémon Dojo." Master Hamm wanted his son Kyle to take over the Dojo. When and Max got in, he ordered them to clean the floor. Later, Terri challenged the Master as well. In the end, Terri ended up running the Dojo and Kyle kept his restaurant, while the Master decided to travel all around the world selling noodles. In Pokémon Origins visited the Fighting Dojo in File 3: Giovanni, soon after defeating Sabrina. He defeated Kiyo off-screen, obtaining his or as a prize of his victory. In the manga In the Pokémon Zensho manga The Fighting Dojo appeared in Saffron City, where was invited there by the Karate Master. After telling Satoshi about the basic history between the Dojo and the Saffron Gym, he told the young Trainer how , Satoshi's rival, had recently beaten Sabrina, and she was now trying to sneak into the Silph Co. building in order to save her stolen telepathic from Team Rocket. The Karate Master begged Satoshi to go help her, and he agreed to do so. Trivia * In , despite many Gym Leaders owning Pokémon that are dual-type with another Leader's specialty, only and are used by more than one Leader. Lt. Surge and Jasmine both use Magnezone, while Falkner and both use Pidgeot. * Morty is the only Gym Leader that uses multiple Pokémon of the same species in his rematch, with his two . * Clair is the only Gym Leader that does not use any Hoenn or Sinnoh Pokémon in her rematch. ** She is also the only Gym Leader (other than Blue, who does not specialize in a type) to use Pokémon not of her type specialty in her rematch. * Erika and Sabrina pay out lower amounts of prize money after their rematches than they do after their respective Gym battles. * In Generation IV, while the is in the Fighting Dojo, all Gym Leaders will respond to a call by saying that they are getting bad reception and suggest that the player call from a different place. * The Gym Leaders from Johto all appear on the left side of the Dojo, while the Gym Leaders from Kanto appear on the right side. This is most likely meant to represent the position of the two different regions that the Gym Leaders come from. * In , Thomas at Icirrus Gym says he is from the Fighting Dojo. * In Pokémon X and Y, Kiyo can be found from Lumiose City, trying to start a new Fighting Dojo in an apartment he has rented. * In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, a Black Belt on Mount Lanakila says that he and his fellow Black Belts next to him are from the Fighting Dojo. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=格鬥道場 |zh_cmn=格鬥道場 / 格斗道场 |da=Karatemesterens træningssal |de=Kampf-Dojo ( - ) Karate Dojo ( - ) |fr=Dojo |it=Dojo Karate |ko=격투도장 |es=Dojo Karate ( ) Dojo-Karate ( - ) }} Category:Gyms Category:Kanto Gyms Category:Kanto locations Category:Red, Blue and Yellow locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:FireRed and LeafGreen locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Buildings de:Kampf-Dojo es:Dojo Karate fr:Dojo de Safrania it:Dojo Karate ja:かくとうどうじょう zh:格鬥道場